


【哈德|授权翻译】Break the bad luck in my life

by Ceciliaaaaaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aurors, Bantering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christmas Smut, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex, this isn't at all christmassy i swear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaaaaaaa/pseuds/Ceciliaaaaaaa
Summary: “我们一起吃晚饭吧。”“我——什么？”“我知道有一家像样的麻瓜酒吧，供应充足的食物，而且非常私密，”波特说。“‘得体’‘充足’，你真的知道怎么推销它，是吗？”“非凡的同伴，”波特主动说。





	【哈德|授权翻译】Break the bad luck in my life

**Author's Note:**

> seaworn太太的文，原文指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554556  
> 喜欢给太太去点kudos哦！  
> 懒得捉虫不好意思，有错别字请在LOFTER上告诉我，我会马上改正的，谢谢！  
> 本来是想要了授权翻译一下做Draco的生日贺文的……奈何本初三狗太忙了，于是拖到现在真是不好意思！  
> tag什么的都是按原作加的！  
> 最后感谢seaworn太太的授权！

德拉科讨厌冬天，这是肯定的。不管他施了多少保护咒，用了多少产品，当他的头发面对简单的雪花时，总会变得潮湿、蓬松又凌乱。  
他怒气冲冲地解开脖子上的围巾，当冰冷的水滴下来时，他打了个寒颤。这是他最后一次把头发梳下来，从现在开始，他的头发要被严格地梳成马尾辫。  
当德拉科穿过大厅时，他的鞋子发出“吱吱”的响声。那空无一人的大楼里可怕的寂静使他毛骨悚然。但这总比家里空无一人的房子要好得多，所以他试着去无视他背上起的鸡皮疙瘩。他周围的防护咒和守卫咒都默默地发出了“嗡嗡”的杂音——或许只是他的脑袋？空气中弥漫着一股厚重的气息，这种气息有时让他想要走到外面去呼吸一下新鲜空气。德拉科猜想这就是为什么他住在他现在的家里——一个普通的麻瓜公寓里感到那么舒服的原因。那里没有让人分心的沉睡在墙里的魔法。德拉科怀疑，他已经变得对于这个有点过于敏感了，在住在有着几百年历史的防护咒和守卫咒的庄园里，那个在战争中挤满了食死徒的地方。而且，他的父母厌恶德拉科现在的公寓所以这是额外的收获。（这句没看懂啥意思……）  
很明显，他在这个地方做了一些改变，比如给自己装了一个飞路网，施了一些非常轻微的保护咒语。他毕竟是个巫师。  
他走到傲罗部门，轻轻一挥魔杖，打开了门，手腕又猛地一顿，发出一声低语，打开了靠近窗户的房间尽头他书桌上的小灯。外面很黑，但德拉科仍然能看到在下雪。他希望最坏的情况一结束就会过去。  
德拉科脱下他的外套，把它放在其他某个人的椅背上。他在他的椅子上坐下，一个接一个地打开他锁着的抽屉，对着那里的一堆文件皱着眉头。他不知道要从哪里开始，真的。他没有什么紧迫的工作要做——对他来说，这是一个平静的十二月，没有收到任何有趣的案子，该死的像往常一样。  
叹了口气，德拉科决定仅仅完成一些无聊的报告，这样他就可以摆脱这些让他抽屉凌乱的文件了。他没有工作流程——相反，他痛苦地意识到时间过得多么慢。但令人欣慰的是，这一天终将结束。  
德拉科皱着眉头，愁眉苦脸地听着有人从大厅里朝办公室走来，有那么一瞬间，他以为是保安来了，告诉他今晚不能来，德拉科用了几秒钟的时间把脸蒙上，露出十分恼怒的表情——没有规定说他不能来。  
但随后，他认出了这些步伐的节奏——并立刻憎恨自己。  
波特像往常一样砰的一声把门打开了，他是那么的粗心大意。德拉科注意到，大多数时候波特其实并没有心情不好，他只是……无意识地砰的一声关上了门和碗柜的门，就像他把茶杯放得太用力了一样。由于波特的粗暴对待，门后的柱子上留下了永久性的凹痕。  
但是波特现在心情不好。他脚步轻快，目光炯炯。他咬紧牙关，一开始没有注意到德拉科，尽管在几乎没有灯光的房间里，德拉科桌子上的灯还亮着。然而，当他这么做的时候，他脸上的肌肉一动不动，就像那天没有任何东西会让他惊讶。  
“马尔福。”他承认道。“你在这儿干什么?”  
德拉科点点头，指着他面前的文件。“工作”。  
“在圣诞前夜?”他说着，慢慢地扬起一只眉毛。  
“像以前任何一天一样好的一天，”德拉科耸耸肩，但他放下他的羽毛笔去观察波特，正随便地把他的外套往桌上一扔。他没有穿着他的傲罗装备，看起来相对比较干净所以他大概不是像他有时候一样从工作任务中回来，满身污垢和血迹。相反的，他穿着牛仔裤配着靴子和一件套头衫配着白领衬衫打底。这全都让他看上去……随意。他从来很少在工作环境中随意。德拉科也没有在其他地方见过他。  
他的头发就像这几天一样——头顶上有一个凌乱的发髻。德拉科甚至在霍格沃茨的时候就听说过波特的狂野不羁的头发，但是它现在看上去更加糟糕了——那卷曲的、乌黑的凌乱的一团长得更长了，而且波特看上去甚至根本不在意。如果他只用半分钟把头发梳成一个干净的发髻，他会看起来更专业，但管他呢。德拉科不在乎，实在的说。  
波特把臀部靠在桌子上，双手交叉放在胸前，一只脚踝放在另一只腿上。这让德拉科注意到了他大腿上的魔杖套。波特经常戴着枪套(可能是因为他喜欢把手腾出来，有时候他实际上并不需要魔杖)。上帝，德拉科真他妈的恨他)，这从来没有让德拉科腿软，因为他大腿上绑的皮革只是让他关注他的大腿肌肉有多发达，他穿的牛仔裤有多合身。  
波特一点也不像他十几岁的时候。那时候，他是一个瘦长、笨拙、脸颊凹陷的烦人的人，无论从哪个角度看，他都是一个十足的废物。(这也给了德拉科希望，他和17岁的自己一点也不像。)  
现在，波特很高，甚至比德拉科还要高，浑身布满了肌肉。他的腹部——顺便说一句，德拉科讨厌他自己注意到了这一切——他很瘦，几乎可以透过衬衫和臀部的v字曲线看到他紧绷的腹部，尽管他甚至没有穿那么紧的衣服。他的手臂——他的二头肌和紧实的像是雕刻出来的前臂，静脉清晰可见。波特很少把袖子挽起来，只有在一件案子让他很沮丧的时候，他才会脱掉长袍，露出里面的一件白领衬衫(或者德拉科真的很幸运的话，是一件t恤)，随意地把袖子往上推。德拉科在那些时刻精力充沛，只是因为当波特对一个罪有应得的人发脾气时，他的脾气暴躁得令人难以忍受。“并不是，”波特慢慢地说，困惑的歪着头。  
德拉科的眼睛紧盯着波特的脸，他慢慢地、有控制地喘了口气。在波特的注视下，他感到有些慌乱。他总是暗自希望波特会关注到他，注意到他。但每次他只要瞥一眼德拉科的路，德拉科就立刻感到……尴尬。好像他不知道是该脸红得厉害，还是该对他施魔法。当然，他什么也没做。  
“那么，你在这儿干什么?”德拉科问，把椅子转到离桌子稍远一点的地方。波特在德拉科的目光中垂下头，绕着桌子走了一圈，嘴里念着咒语，心不在焉地点着了桌子上的蜡烛。德拉科的胃被惊醒了。该死的波特。  
有几下，波特什么也没说。虽然他已经忘记了德拉科的存在。他看着自己的桌子，一看到桌子就对自己啧啧两下——桌上散落着文件，到处都放着空茶杯。它一点也不像德拉科的书桌——甚至连一支笔都没有放错地方。德拉科常常想，波特的办公桌肯定违反了他们所有的保密规定。除了德拉科，似乎没有人在意。  
“你知道吗?”他正在整理他的桌子——或者，真的，只是在迅速翻阅文件，脸上带着一种模糊的恼怒表情——但德拉科发现他并没有对此上心。“——罗恩和赫敏要生孩子了?”  
德拉科的眉毛紧锁着。他们从什么时候开始分享个人生活的信息了?他几乎要问这个问题，但在最后一秒钟他放弃了——波特平淡、单调的语调使德拉科想听下去。“没有吗?”  
波特点点头，微微一笑。他眯起眼睛看了看写在羊皮纸上的东西，把那张纸凑近自己的脸，然后迅速地把它揉成一团，挥了挥手就消失了。“是的。卢娜和纳威几个星期前结婚了——你能相信吗?”  
德拉科眨眨眼，克制住了过度耸肩的冲动。他可以很容易地相信——人们就是这么做的——结婚、生子、买房——尤其是以家庭为导向的、浪漫的、糊里糊涂的、乏味的格兰芬多学生——但他内心深处不愿打破使波特这样对他说话的魔咒。  
“太好了?”他说，声调提高到听起来像是一个谨慎的问题。  
“不是吗”波特说，对德拉科微微一笑，这次他抬起头来迎着他的脸，但他的眼睛有些疲倦。  
整个情况是荒谬的。他们俩都是在平安夜来到这里的，显然有些心事。当然，德拉科·马尔福会遇到一个闷闷不乐的哈利·波特，让德拉科参加一些奇怪的谈话，看上去好像对整个世界都很恼火。  
当波特没有继续谈论这个话题时，德拉科尴尬地转向他的工作，随便摆弄着他面前的文件，希望如果波特真的打算来这里工作的话，他也会这么做。  
有那么一会儿是令人幸福的寂静，德拉科只听见波特在沙沙作响地摆弄文件和桌子上的东西。德拉科设法集中了他的注意力，继续写他上周参加的一个低级盗窃案的报告。“参加”是一个宽泛的表达。他为他的团队其他成员查找了一些地址，就这样。他不是一个该死的秘书，但有时感觉自己像个秘书。  
“不知道我能不能在这儿喝杯咖啡。”德拉科不确定自己是否在和他说话，于是选择保持沉默，假装没听见。  
波特慢吞吞地站了起来，一只手穿过他的头发。德拉科的下巴抽紧了。  
“除非你自己动手做，否则是不会的，”他厉声说。波特无奈地叹了口气。怎么，他指望德拉科会为他做这件事吗?  
沉默又回来了，德拉科对此感到厌烦。看到波特在附近徘徊，他感到很尴尬。他叹了口气，显然是想找些什么去其中注意力但没有成功。如果波特不打算做任何有意义的事情，那么他应该离开，把平静留给德拉科。  
“你知道，”波特开口，再次打破了沉默。“我正在考虑辞职。”  
这马上就使德拉科很震惊，有什么东西在他脖子上啪的一声断了。他从座位上一跃而起，在他意识到自己做了什么之前，朝波特迈了一步。“什么?波特，你为什么要那样做?他问道，甚至懒得掩饰自己声音里的震惊。“你是最——”  
波特那黯淡、挑衅的表情使他咽下了那句话的结尾。波特的绿眼睛闪着光芒，让德拉科立刻意识到这不是他第一次、而是第二次、甚至第十次得到了这种反应。  
“我的意思是，”德拉科转过话头。“为什么？你很擅长你的工作。我们十二个人中的一半在，什么时候来着，大概两年前毕业的？你是唯一一个在这段时间里升职的。并且你喜欢这儿。”他说着，犹豫了一下。“不是吗？”  
波特给他的眼神只能用干巴巴来形容，该死的像沙漠一样枯燥无味。  
“我知道我不应该对这份礼物吹毛求疵。”波特说。他叹了口气，慢吞吞地翻阅着文件。“但我不知道我的成功是由于我工作出色，还是仅仅因为——我。我的过去。”  
他不需要对德拉科详细描述那点。那正是过去一两分钟内他脑子里所闪过的——他是凭借自己的声誉在往上爬，魔法部只是喜欢哈利·波特为他们工作。但当他意识到波特在这项工作上有多出色时，他很快就抑制住了这些丑陋的情绪。让一个人成为优秀傲罗的，并不是非人的推理或决斗技巧——而是他们在危机情况下的表现，他们保持冷静的头脑，当一切都陷入地狱时，他们设法保持镇定和专注。  
最好的部分(或者最糟的部分，真的)是，波特似乎几乎没有意识到他的影响。魔法部里的其他人也没有忘记，为什么波特的团队似乎总是能破解最棘手的案子，波特是如何把专门送到波特团队接受“学习经验”的那些该死的错误变成傲罗的。  
任何人都可以学会如何对周围的人发号施令，但波特赢得了所有人的尊重仅仅是依靠他身边天生的领袖气质。当他生气的时候，他会变得很可怕。  
“你在胡说，你知道的，”德拉科诚实地说。  
波特挑起他的眼帘又挑起一边的眉毛。“你不应该这样对你的上司说话。”  
德拉科转了转他的眼睛，“你不是我的上司，波特。”  
“但是我是一个上司。”  
“所以呢？”德拉科说，现在他已经站起来了，不知道该怎么处置自己，于是他干脆把大腿背靠在桌子边上，双手交叉放在胸前，模仿着波特先前的姿势。“听着，”他说，“你有身份危机吗?其他人都在结婚，继续他们的生活，而你只是——你?因为让我告诉你，波特，这对平安夜来说完全正常。这是节日精神的一部分。他的回答干巴巴的，很简短，因为波特满嘴胡言乱语，而且他的行为比他实际上更愚蠢——这真的是一项成就。德拉科不愿意承认这一点，但他很了解波特，知道当他情绪低落的时候，他正在沉思、忧郁和悲观。不过，别问他是从哪儿得到这种印象的——霍格沃茨毕业后，他们几乎不怎么说话，那些年的学校生活也不像在公园里散步那么简单。  
“这就是你来这儿的原因吗？”波特问他，悠闲地走向德拉科，让他马上紧张起来。  
“就像我说的，”德拉科说，缓慢而又坚定地，“我正在工作。不像有些人。”  
波特给了他一个丝毫不为所动的眼神，上上下下地看着德拉科的身体看了很久，所到之处都留下了火焰，该死的——并且在德拉科的桌子四周走动。  
“那是机密信息。”当德拉科意识到波特正在无耻地偷看他的文件时，他厉声说道。  
“那么你不应该把它到处乱放，嗯?”波特说，已经看了德拉科的文件。德拉科抓起最上面的一张纸，用魔杖一挥，又合上了另一本笔记本。波特并没有生气。“有什么事这么紧急，需要你在平安夜关注?”  
德拉科觉得用魔杖把文件藏起来，似乎无法让人看出他的恼怒，于是他伸出手，用力地啪地一声合上了笔记本。  
波特似乎并不在意，眼睛还在扫视着德拉科桌子上剩下的东西。“子弹日记？“个人时间安排，”德拉科啐了一口唾沫，用手掌捂住了笔记本。“你这俗人，我不指望你能明白这是怎么回事。”  
波特哈哈大笑，这时德拉科才注意到他们离得有多近。德拉科几乎是一头倒在桌子上，双手摊开，尽可能地盖住自己，把被卡在波特和桌子之间。哦，这就是他所恨的——波特怎么能永远在几秒钟内、一如既往地让他激动起来，让德拉科忘记他应该是房间里更重要的那个人。波特有一部分在他身后，他的左肩碰到了德拉科的右肩胛骨。  
德拉科立刻慌了，往后退了一步，用手指捋了捋头发，避开了波特的目光。“好吧，随便啦，”他说着，平静下来。“我的父母现在住在阳光明媚的西西里，自从他们三年前搬到法国后，我们就再也没有一起过圣诞节。别那样看着我，波特，没事的。我宁愿做一些更有用的事，也不愿坐在家里。”  
德拉科又后退了一步——感情上的距离比什么都重要——怒不可遏。“你现在可以不自怨自艾了，波特，因为你已经有了一个家庭——一群韦斯莱家的人和一群格兰芬多——他们都崇拜你，所以停止闷闷不乐仅仅因为你没有一个，什么，女朋友？一个婚姻？一栋房子？如果不认为你在生活中拥有所有你想要的，你就是一个蠢货。”德拉科不需要和波特做朋友就可以知道这一点。他知道波特仍然和韦斯莱和格兰杰疯狂的亲近——他们每周都要来几次，邀请波特陪伴他们一起吃中饭并且提醒他还有其他聚会。  
最后，波特看上去很开心。他笑了，德拉科看到他的脸上出现了酒窝。他的心跳了一下——他对自己说，这是小小的、微不足道的一跳——因为他不是一两次盯着那些酒窝看了。  
“我们一起吃晚饭吧，”波特说，这不是德拉科所期待的。他想象过戏弄别人，拉他的辫子，因为发脾气而被点名。但不是那样。  
“我——什么？”  
“我知道有一家像样的麻瓜酒吧，供应充足的食物，而且非常私密，”波特说。  
德拉科可以肯定波特疯了——他可能是喝醉了？——但是他身体的一部分在尖叫答应他答应他答应他。  
他深吸了一口气，不想显得太过急切和可怜。“‘得体’‘充足’，你真的知道怎么推销它，是吗？”  
“非凡的同伴，”波特主动说，德拉科想揍他。“我们从什么时候开始主动说话了？”他沮丧地反问道。  
“那么从现在开始？”  
“但是为什么？”  
“因为今天是圣诞夜，你在笔记本上乱涂乱画，天知道你在写什么，所以我决定无论如何都不把工作做完。而且，我饿了，”他认真地解释着，已经穿上了他的夹克——一件破旧不堪的难看的皮夹克，尽管他的肩膀很宽，但是穿在他身上太大了。  
“那不是涂鸦，”德拉科无力地争辩道。  
“来吧，”波特说。“以后你回想起来，‘啊，想想那个该死的圣诞我和哈利·波特一起吃了饭？至少现在情况没那么糟糕了。’”  
德拉科还没来得及控制自己，就发出了一阵惊讶的笑声。这太疯狂了，不是吗?哈利·波特在圣诞节向德拉科·马尔福要了一顿饭，这是什么意思?  
显然是在这个宇宙中。因为这就是他人生中最大的笑话。哦，好吧，让我们把马尔福的白日梦给他——和波特一起吃顿饭！-但让我们把它当作一种报复性的侮辱吧，德拉科想。他不想要你的陪伴——他只是比起一个人更想要两个人一起罢了。  
德拉科应该受到赞扬。  
“好啊。为什么不呢？”他听见他自己说。“看上去这一天不能再糟糕了，”德拉科说，听上去他分享了波特的情感。  
波特只是咧嘴一笑，没有意识到德拉科的内心的危机。  
德拉科故意拖延时间，把桌子上的东西都收拾好，穿上夹克。让德拉科恼火的是，波特似乎并不介意等这么久。他们肩并肩地走到飞路点，德拉科听到波特给他的那家餐馆的名字，不相信地噘着嘴，但还是毫不犹豫地跟着他。  
令德拉科沮丧的是，这家餐馆离最近的飞路点很远，是在麻瓜伦敦市中心的某个地方。德拉科想知道波特是怎么跌跌撞撞地来到这里的。这和德拉科漫无目的地在城市里走着，迷路了(无论是比喻上还是字面上)，希望一天的步行能让他对任何事情都有答案一样吗?因为那时候一切都一团糟，直到他不小心走到一个写着“出租公寓”的标牌前?  
结果证明波特是一个很好的伙伴，并且他的心情不再糟糕了。德拉科原以为会出现尴尬的沉默，然后他们都意识到他们太疯狂了，事实上，他们恨对方。但是波特在他们走路时一直在交谈。他向他描述了菜单，说要避免哪些食物（没有一个像样的餐馆的标志，是吧？），告诉德拉科他最新的工作上的案子和他打算如何在某些方面恢复格里莫广场——这在当前的状况下太让人沮丧了。德拉科听着，大多数时间保持沉默，想知道他是什么时候赢得了可以聆听波特的个人生活的权利。他们确实不是朋友。他们仅仅是同事。当然——他们每天都见到对方，但是有他自己的团队而德拉科在另一个团队中。波特看上去总是太忙，以至于当德拉科有什么重要的事情要做，匆匆穿过门厅时，他甚至不能注意到德拉科的存在。有时候他们会在咖啡机旁相遇，但是他们从不交谈。  
有一次，波特冲他草草的点了点头，说了声“马尔福”表示确认。他那时本想张嘴说些什么，脸上带着疑惑的表情。但他的同事（斯蒂芬斯，一个十足的马屁精，看上去可以在任何波特藏身的地方找到他）冲了进来，为打断他们而道歉——没忘了给德拉科一个厌恶的眼神——然后波特跟着他离开了。直到今天，他还是不知道波特要说些什么，这一直困扰着他。  
“我们到了。”波特终于说，把德拉科从沉思中唤醒。这家餐馆正是德拉科所期望的;它的正面看上去微不足道，毫无吸引力，里面也好不到哪里去。这确实是一家麻瓜酒吧，每一处表面都覆盖着破旧的深色木头。这里充满了烟味和油脂味，没人会想到会有巫师踏进这里一步。  
德拉科想，这大概就是波特当初来这里的原因。战争已经过去好几年了，《预言家日报》和其他一些不合格的报纸仍然刊登关于波特做一些正常的、世俗的事情的文章，比如和他的朋友们喝一杯。他一定会很高兴在平静中吃晚饭，不会在被看到后出现在垃圾报纸上——德拉科的背因为他自己的想法儿绷紧了——和一个前食死徒一起？  
波特看上去并不为和德拉科在一起而感到羞耻，但话又说回来，酒吧里除了他们，几乎没有其他人。当哈利把德拉科领到酒吧远角的一张桌子旁，用手掌碰了碰德拉科的肩膀时，德拉科感到自己的脸颊发烫，他暗自嘲笑自己。  
波特耸了耸肩，用一只手捋了捋头发，抖掉堆积在那里的积雪，并不在意这会让他的发髻看起来更乱。德拉科尽量不去看。  
他们点了些食物。德拉科讨厌传统的圣诞食品，所以他很高兴地发现这个地方不供应任何圣诞食品。他会毫无怨言地吃完一盘圣诞大餐，但波特不需要知道这一点。他点了一个蘑菇派和一杯杜松子酒，波特则点了鸡翅和一大品脱啤酒。波特甚至没有思考他要什么就点了餐。  
在他们等待食物的时候，那个服务员仅仅是和他们其中一个眼神交流了一下就端来了饮料。德拉科马上把他的杯子贴上他的嘴唇，希望可以在它背后隐藏一些尴尬。  
波特张开嘴，脸上露出疑惑的表情。他还没来得及提出疑问，德拉科就打断了他。  
“可以请我们谈点别的吗，除了我们今晚都在这里的原因?””他问道。他怀疑波特在这里，是因为他觉得自己没有被邀请到朋友家里去，而波特知道德拉科在这里，因为他的父母在西西里(而且真的没有其他人可以消磨时间)，但这不是真正的原因，不是真的。德拉科本来可以订一张去父母家的门钥匙，而且他百分之百肯定，波特随时都有一个公开的邀请，邀请他加入韦斯莱和格兰杰的行列。  
波特似乎想了一会儿，然后垂下了目光。“很好。不过，让我问你一件事。”他说着，把胳膊肘支在桌子上，靠向德拉科。“你住在哪儿?”很久以前我在报纸上读到过，庄园里没有人。”  
德拉科点点头，有点警惕。他希望波特不要打听得太多。他没有心情解释他的人生决定，今晚也没有。“当父母搬出去的时候，我给自己找了一套公寓。庄园是我的家，但一个人住在那里感觉太奇怪了，所以我搬了出去，”他解释道。“它在法律上仍然属于马尔福家族——毕竟这是一所家族的房子——家养小精灵照料着它。我时常去那里看看。”  
波特点点头，看上去在思索德拉科的话语。“那么你现在住在哪里？”  
德拉科对他歪嘴一笑。“在麻瓜伦敦。”  
波特的眼睛滑稽的瞪大了，“真的吗？”  
“你觉得那很可笑，不是吗？”  
波特咧嘴一笑。“有一点。那有一点儿——”  
“讽刺?”德拉科补充道。“我知道。但我更愿意认为，它告诉我，我已经不是小时候的我了。”  
说到这里，波特的笑容变成了一种更温柔的表情。他放弃了这个话题，德拉科对此很感激。  
在那之后，德拉科放松了一点，决定充分利用晚上的时间。饭菜出奇地过得去，波特一招手，女服务员就把空杯子换成了新饮料。他们大多谈论(争论)魁地奇，因为很明显，他们为不同的球队加油，对一切都有不同的偏好——扫帚、技术、教练方法。好吧——虽然德拉科喜欢魁地奇，但他并不狂热。  
他争论得比他真正想看到波特生气的时候多了一点。他把袖子卷到胳膊肘上，不停地，不停地用手向德拉科(德拉科假装不明白他的观点)解释查德利大炮的防御技术。他不时地靠得更近一些，沮丧地喘着气，德拉科发现这一切都火辣得要命。  
德拉科发现他希望这个夜晚不会结束。这是一个悲哀的认识，但是他仍然更小口地喝着他的饮料——他的第三杯——去让他看起来他还没有结束。他们应该老早就结束了。波特自己的啤酒——现在已经热得发腻了——还一直在桌子上没有被碰过。  
就这样，直到波特接过杯子，把剩下的饮料灌进嘴里，然后又把杯子砰地撞在桌子上，好像在说：“怎么样?”  
试着不想展现他的失望，德拉科喝完了他自己的饮料，他们穿上了他们的衣服。德拉科的外套和围巾又变的干了，他不认为他们在那里呆了这么久，会有时间把这个彻底烘干。他怀疑地看了波特一眼，但波特没有看他。在德拉科有机会提出抗议之前，波特把一叠钞票扔到了桌子上。  
外面依旧在下雪，整条街除了他们空无一人。波特从他的口袋中捞出了什么，手掌凹型地挡住嘴，避开风。  
是一根香烟。  
波特深深地吸了一口气，把气憋在肚子里两三秒钟，然后把烟呼了出去。然后他把香烟递给德拉科，德拉科拒绝了，他看着波特吓呆了，什么也做不了。  
看他抽烟让德拉科感到很反常。也许大部分英格兰人所怀有的那种圣波特的心态正在影响着德拉科，但波特应该看起来，呃，没有受到影响。一想到哈利·波特，那个打败了黑魔王，拯救了整个世界的巫师，因为吸烟过早地死去。这是不应该发生的。波特可能已经被告知戒烟十几次了。  
也许这就是为什么波特似乎一点也不在乎。  
现在德拉科想到了——他很少看到波特做任何事……人类。也许这是有意为之，因为他在工作中所处的位置——他几乎从来没有在其他人面前吃过东西或表达过任何一种需求，除了在讨论对策期间要咖啡。“我们坚持最初的计划，斯蒂文斯——我不会妥协的。如果，如果——给我一杯咖啡，谁来一杯，谢谢，布莱克——一切都糟透了，好吧，那我们就按b计划去做。如果我们也搞砸了，那我们就照你说的去做。”  
德拉科不明白，波特站在那里，眼神迷茫，抽着烟，站在他面前，对自己的外貌毫不在意，这是什么意思。或者它是否意味着什么。  
一阵狂风吹过德拉科的脸，他打了个寒颤。  
“冷吗？”波特问道，德拉科耸耸肩膀。他觉得沮丧并且不能决定和波特在寒冷的十二月晚上站在酒吧门口是一年中发生在他身上的最糟糕的事情还是最好的。  
波特扔掉了他的烟头，往上踩了踩，然后向德拉科走近了些。他的眼睛闪烁着光芒。  
“需要我来温暖你吗？”他问，声音更低沉了——有一点像当他在工作上被人弄得不愉快了，他试图控制自己的愤怒不大喊大叫，说得更慢、更低。就像暴风雨来临之前，远处某处响起的隆隆雷声。  
波特现在并不生气。  
德拉科试图抬起一边眉毛表示疑问，下巴也稍微地抬了抬，而不是一直迫切地颤抖地呼吸。波特站得更近了点，更靠近了点。而德拉科，很清晰地确定波特准备要吻他。他无法把他的视线从波特身上移开，他正在用一种德拉科看不懂的眼神看着他。  
德拉科能感觉到波特的气息喷吐在他皮肤上的温暖。波特靠近德拉科的耳朵，喃喃了几句。德拉科正想让他解释清楚，但是然后他感受到温暖包围着他，脚趾和指头都麻木了。德拉科羞愧地意识到这一点。温暖的魅力。女贞路。这该死的自大鬼。  
“炫耀。”德拉科泄气地说。他的脸可能因为尴尬而涨得通红，但他希望波特以为他只是被施了魔法。  
波特只是傻笑了一下，退了回去，显然看出了德拉科想显得冷漠的意图。  
“好吧，”德拉科说。他现在很生气。波特显然只是在取笑他。德拉科觉得自己既愚蠢又手足无措。他到底在想什么?“虽然这并不像我担心的那么痛苦，但我想我最好还是去拿——”  
“那真是太可怜了。”波特打断他的话。他瞥了一眼自己的脚，然后又拉近了他们之间的距离。“——如果我叫你跟我一起回家?”  
德拉科的心立刻跳到喉咙里，他想诅咒自己的身体，因为它对波特的话做出了如此明显的反应。不管他做什么，不管他对自己撒了多少谎，他的身体总是暴露出他真实的感情。他再也不能欺骗自己了;他内心的一部分(也不是那么小)曾希望，希望，希望波特想要——某种东西。任何东西。波特来这里只是因为德拉科在处理一些事情的时候碰巧在魔法部，这对德拉科的感情没有任何影响。他打算答应——他当然答应了。  
“视情况而定。你问这个问题是因为你孤独还是你真的想要我陪你?当德拉科觉得自己的声音足够稳定时，他问道。他没有问，你想要我吗?  
“不能两者都是吗?”波特问，看了德拉科一眼，介于“你真的会拒绝吗?”和“请不要拒绝”两者之间。  
“我想是的。”德拉科说。这不是他希望得到的答案，但这是他自己的过错。然后摇了摇头。“现在我想起来了，我真的不在乎。”  
波特咧开嘴笑了。“没有?他说着，走进了德拉科的领域。  
“没有，”德拉科确定地说。  
“那么，我可以吗？”他向德拉科伸出手臂。试探性地，不是因为在事后批评自己的决定，而是因为牵着波特的手看上去似乎太亲密了——德拉科牵起了他的手。就在那一刻，他们从街上消失了。德拉科大概应该为在麻瓜的伦敦施展那种魔法而歇斯底里——他们是傲罗，看在梅林的份上！——但是，老实说?他根本不在乎。

***

“如果你想要一直幻影移形，”在幻影移形离开后，德拉科总有一种恶心的感觉，他抱怨道:“我们为什么要步行去餐馆?外面冷得要命。”  
他站回去，向四周看。他们在波特家的客厅里，德拉科猜想这是格里莫广场因为他认出了墙上的可怕画像，那是波特早先给他描述过的。这并不像德拉科想象的那么糟糕——房间里有看上去软软的扶手椅、毯子、书和一块色彩鲜艳的大地毯，用来弥补墙上和门框上使用的粗糙材料。  
波特轻声笑了笑，在房间里踱来踱去，点了几盏台灯，又点上了壁炉。德拉科的胃在抽搐，因为他没有忘记壁炉的浪漫色彩。  
然后波特转向德拉科，看上去有一点害羞。他解开他大腿上的魔杖套，把魔杖放在咖啡桌上。“我想和你多待几分钟。散步看上去是个好主意。而且在麻瓜伦敦幻影移形绝对是违法的。”  
德拉科被逗笑了。“那么现在？我们幻影移形回了这里。”  
“好吧，现在我只是失去耐心了，”波特说，自信地大步穿过房间，同时把他的夹克衫扔向沙发的方向。  
“所以你犯法是因为你好色?”  
“是的，”波特说，满是急切的被压抑的能量。他接着转向德拉科把他抵在最近的墙上亲吻他。这就像有人在德拉科的肚子里放飞了一千只蝴蝶，他感觉到他身体里的兴奋，他的指尖，他的脚趾。他曾想象过更多的是围绕着对方跳舞，也许波特再给了他一杯酒——而不是波特一有机会就吻他。  
波特的吻技很好，他用舌头舔了下德拉科的嘴唇，他的牙齿咬住了德拉科的下唇，轻轻地咬了一口。没有任何更多的发展，只是很简单直接的爱吻。波特的手捧起德拉科的脸颊，他的大拇指抚摸着他的下巴和喉咙。德拉科被波特的吻迷住了，突然感到头晕目眩。  
德拉科知道这将是他唯一一次像这样欣赏波特，所以他犹豫了片刻，决定什么也不隐瞒。他把手放在波特的胸口，手指从衬衫下面滑过，摸了摸那里的肌肉。天啊，波特太该死的健壮了，这不公平。当然，他在追捕嫌疑犯和黑巫师上花了更多的时间，但德拉科知道，即使他试过，也不会得到同样的结果。  
波特发出一声赞许的声音，把腿向前伸到德拉科的腿中间。是的，德拉科想，这很聪明。他厚颜无耻地蹭着波特粗壮的大腿，努力不去想自己曾多少次想象过这样骑着波特。  
波特发出一声恼怒的声音，暂时停止亲吻德拉科，把德拉科的围巾取下来，让它落在他们脚边。  
波特一路向下亲吻着德拉科的脖子。他打开了德拉科的外套，让它和他的围巾一起放在地上。德拉科扭动着，发出一种可怜的只能用呜咽来形容的声音。他甚至不在乎自己的声音听起来是那样的，也不在乎他的夹克花了他一大笔钱，现在在他们满是雪的，湿漉漉的鞋子旁边成了一团。  
“上帝，”当波特咬住德拉科的脖子时，德拉科轻声说道。“是的，你可以那样做。”  
“我可以吗？”波特哼了一声，但是还是照要求做了。德拉科的硬挺跳出了拉链，他在波特的大腿上扭动着。然后波特把腿微微抬了起来，猛地把德拉科拉向他的大腿。一丝讶异的惊叫从德拉科唇中泄出。这确实就是他所一直在想的，只有在他睡着时才让他的思想追逐的那些幻想——晚上独自躺在床上的时候。德拉科被压在墙上，波特的更宽阔的身躯包围着德拉科，炽热的呼吸喷洒在他的脖子上，似乎有什么坚硬的东西在摩擦着他。  
“脱掉，”德拉科勉强地说，尽管波特把德拉科的脖子搞得又青又红，给人留下了深刻的印象。他推开了波特，强硬地，波特因此给了他火辣辣的眼神。“把你的衣服脱掉，”德拉科解释道。  
“好吧，我知道了，”波特被逗笑了。这让德拉科在试着解开自己的衬衫时手滑了一下，因为在他的白日梦里，他从未想象过波特会对他微笑。这出乎意料也令人振奋。  
一个迅速的猛拉，波特脱掉了他的套头衫，德拉科看见他穿着一件白色纽扣领的衣服，有些头晕目眩，那件衣服对他来说可能太小了。这对德拉科一点也没有影响。  
波特注意到了德拉科在欣赏他，于是咧嘴一笑，脸颊泛红，在他快速地脱下了他的衬衫之前。德拉科还在自己的纽扣上磨蹭，所以当波特一耸肩让他的衬衫从他肩膀上滑落之后，他轻轻地拍了拍德拉科的手让他停下，脱掉了德拉科的上半身。  
“一定要让我做所有的事吗？”他问道，靠着德拉科的脖子轻笑着。他摸到了德拉科的皮带然后打开了它，毫不客气地把牛仔裤往他的大腿上一推。  
“你应该先脱掉你自己的衣服，”德拉科喘息着抱怨道。波特的手正包裹着他的屁股，他的阴茎隔着衣服蹭着德拉科的。  
“应该是我看你的裸体，”波特说。“我已经想那想了很多年了。”  
欲望对德拉科打击太大了，如果不是波特一直把他顶在墙上，让他站着，他早已经跌到地板上了。  
“是吗？”德拉科鼓励波特继续下去，因为，哦，拜托。他想，他渴望波特注意到他，承认他，想着他。  
“是的，”波特点了点头，在再次亲吻德拉科的嘴之前亲了亲他的下颌，巨大的手掌包裹着德拉科的下巴。“总是这样组合在一起的。你是如此苍白，马尔福。我等不及要把你弄得迷乱了，”他靠着德拉科的嘴喃喃道。  
如果德拉科做了什么像呻吟一样令人尴尬的事。波特的亲吻就会把声音吞咽下去。  
德拉科的阴茎已经挺着他的腹部淌着水了，波特牛仔裤的粗斜纹棉布在上面蹭来蹭去。德拉科受不了了——如果它们继续下去他会就这样射出去的。所以，他又一次推开了波特，更加用力地。波特只是绊了一下，惊异地扬起一边眉毛。  
“你真难对付，你知道吗？”他喘着粗气说。  
“把你那该死的衣服脱掉，”德拉科重申道，已经把他自己的裤子从他的腿上脱下来了，把它们踢走了。当他试图同时脱下鞋子时，有点踉跄。  
这一次波特一言不发地答应了。他只是笑了笑，解开皮带，拉开拉链，眼睛从没从德拉科身上离开。不过德拉科没有看着波特的眼睛，他的目光锁定在眼前的情色画面上。他已经想象这想象过很多、很多次了；波特没穿衬衫，慢慢地在德拉科面前脱光自己，由于兴奋，他的腹部肌肉在颤抖。  
德拉科靠着墙往下滑了一点，咬着嘴唇。波特把他的牛仔裤和四角裤扔在地上。他从中走出，把它们和他的靴子一起踢走。他的阴茎在德拉科的注视下突突的跳着。  
“我认为它喜欢我，”他对波特说，声音干哑。  
“好吧，你能责备我吗？”波特轻松地笑着。“而且，不要用第三人称讨论我的阴茎。这令人毛骨悚然。”  
德拉科只是傻笑了一下，目光又低了下去。  
“停止盯着它，你让我紧张！”  
“它？”德拉科开玩笑说，他尽可能优雅地把手举到脖子上。然后他用手指抚摸着他的锁骨，又摸了摸他的胸口和肚子。波特饥渴的目光跟随着他的手指。德拉科看见他的眼睛在德拉科的胸前闪烁。德拉科知道他在那里看到了什么：上面散布着一些微弱的银色伤疤，是波特自己留下的。还有德拉科的手臂——也沾染着褪色的痕迹。德拉科突然感到局促不安，不知所措，就像有人把一桶冰水泼在他身上一样。波特是沉浸于欲望之中所以忘记了德拉科过去是什么了吗？他有什么想法吗？  
德拉科的后背僵直了，他的心脏在胸口不舒服地抽搐着。六年级的记忆可能有一段时间没有在波特的脑海里闪过了。德拉科不想要让他想起过去，不想成为让他想起发生过的所有可怕事情的那个人。他想让波特现在仅仅因为他是谁而想要他。  
“它——我的阴茎。我，”波特纠正道，他深吸了一口气，傻笑又回来了，像以前一样光芒四射和温暖。  
“嗯，”德拉科附和道。突然，他感觉比刚刚更加清醒和紧张。他不应该把自己置于如此脆弱的境地。“最好没有使你紧张。你可能会表现不好。”  
波特毫不在意地笑了，就像他永远不会做任何影响他技能的缺乏想象力的事情。他再次走向德拉科，狠狠地亲了他一下。  
“现在，不要再把我推走了，好吗？”  
“我还没看够呢，”德拉科在亲吻之中承认道，用力把他阴郁的思绪赶出他的脑海。  
他知道如果波特允许，他会继续和他开玩笑，亲吻他，然后德拉科就会变得深情起来，开始想要从波特那里索取更多。类似于认可、尊重的某种东西。  
他今晚不想要有那种感觉，所以他做了一个决定，他从墙上滑了下来，跪在了波特面前。  
波特震惊地喘息。“马尔福，你不必要——”  
德拉科用手握住了他的阴茎，让他住了嘴。这跟义务完全没关系，这一切都与德拉科多少次梦到跪着把波特吸干有关，直到他工作中常有的眼间的皱纹在快乐中被抚平。  
波特的阴茎是完美的——就像他身上的每个部分一样。这很令人恼火。微微上翘，向左弯曲，正好合适的大小看上去该死的漂亮。头上聚集了一些汗滴，德拉科用大拇指擦掉它。波特轻轻地发出一声，手掌拍上墙壁，想让墙壁支撑他。  
“别再盯着看了，”波特呻吟着扭着屁股，德拉科知道他想要向前推进他的臀部，引导他的阴茎到德拉科的嘴唇之间。  
看波特懊恼很有趣（自从波特报名参加傲罗培训的那一天起，德拉科就对他感到懊恼——跟波特现在的感觉一样），但是德拉科他自己正在失去他的耐心。他立即舔了舔它的头部，感觉它在他双唇之间跳动。波特呜咽了一下，所以德拉科又舔了一次。又一次。  
波特沉重地呼吸着，每次德拉科碰到那头部，他就喘息一下。他把舌头绕着它转了一圈，然后探进了缝里。波特的臀部又前进了几英寸，他咒骂着。  
好吧，所以可能德拉科确实有耐心再多戏弄一会儿波特。他的手在那上上下撸动，但是没有做些什么让他在他嘴里进入地更深。他不停地舔着它的头部，画着慵懒的圈。  
德拉科向上看去，只是为了看到波特已经在瞪视他了，嘴巴长着，眼神狂热。德拉科在这样的注视下脸红了。他知道他和波特只有今天这一个晚上，并且他也没有权利去感到嫉妒，但是他确信波特在下次和某人做爱时会想起德拉科。他的眼睛依旧看着波特的，把那头部放到嘴里吮吸了起来。  
“啊，该死的，”波特咒骂着，把它收回去一点。波特的阴茎涨的通红正火热地抵着德拉科的嘴唇。德拉科的一部分想让波特就这样结束，凌乱地进入德拉科的嘴，战栗和咒骂。  
德拉科让波特的阴茎从他嘴里滑出，继续舔舐着它，好奇地想知道什么会让波特猛然抢回控制权，或者他仅仅会让德拉科戏弄他直到他——  
“那真的够了，”波特咬牙打断了德拉科的企图。他攥住德拉科的头发，往他的双唇中一顶。  
德拉科不能阻止。他呻吟着，后背感到一阵哆嗦。  
“可以吗？”波特问。他又气喘吁吁了。德拉科含着他的阴茎含糊不清地“嗯嗯”着，嘴唇含住了更多，希望波特能理解他的暗示。  
“你喜欢这样？”波特问，如果不是他嘴里叼着他，他会生气的，所以他只是不相信地挑了挑眉。“在我含着你的时候？”  
天啊。德拉科自己的正烦恼地跳动着，他知道他如果触碰他自己，他会在十秒内射出来。波特的话让德拉科的整个脑袋都砰砰作响，心脏在胸腔中重击着。他肯定地呻吟着，希望波特可以把他的头发抓的更紧。  
他没有，他放开了德拉科的头发，手指拨弄着它，捋了捋德拉科前额的，已经掉在他眼睛前的发丝，然后把手掌放在德拉科的后脑勺上——去支撑他自己或者德拉科，他也说不出是谁。  
德拉科闭上眼睛，回忆着波特的阴茎在他的嘴里是怎样的一种感觉，这样他就可以一直重温这段记忆。他让波特插进了他的嘴。波特没有更进一步，控制着自己的行为，表现的像一个完全的绅士，因为那影响而轻轻地摇晃。德拉科没有勇气去邀请他干他的嘴直到他嗓子疼痛，但是他尽他自己最大努力去用一切其他手段去传达他的思想，在波特向深处插入时鼓励地呻吟着，让一丝口水和波特的阴茎联系着。  
德拉科再一次向上看，眼睛望向波特的。  
波特发出痛苦的一声。“起来，起来，”他急切地说。  
德拉科站起来时，膝盖疼的直打哆嗦，但是当波特一路舔着他的嘴，又肮脏又火辣的时候，他的不舒服被很快忘记了。德拉科呻吟着——波特精液的味道还留在他的双唇上，那很脏。波特看上去不会停止触碰他，他的手在德拉科的胸脯上上下抚摸着，还有他的锁骨，乳头，阴茎和大题。德拉科的手指缠绕着波特的头发，难耐地扭动着，以确保波特不会停止亲吻他。  
“可以干你了吗？”波特在亲吻之间喘息道。他的眼睛询问着德拉科失去聚焦的双眼。  
德拉科皱起了眉头。“波特，如果我不可以我就不会在这儿了。你该死的为什么不想想我为你跪下就为了——”  
波特转过身来，他的胸膛撞在墙上。“我的意思是，”他说，声音近乎咆哮，“我能干你吗？”  
德拉科想想出什么绝妙的话来回击，但是他在波特展示出来的力量下不知所措，所以他只说：“是的。”  
“润滑油飞来，”波特说。一秒钟后有什么东西摔碎了，掉在地板上，一瓶润滑油砰地一声装上了波特的胸膛。  
“你该死的砸碎了什么？”在波特打开瓶盖时，德拉科喘着气说。  
“我不知道，我不在乎，”波特咕哝着，似乎一点也不为他的魔法如此不受控制而打坏了什么而烦恼。然后他的手指找到了德拉科的后穴，好吧，德拉科突然也一点也不在乎了。  
德拉科叉开双腿，打了个寒颤。他已经很久没有让别人这么摸他了。他自己的手指不像波特的那么粗。它们不听地探查着德拉科的后穴，把润滑油涂抹在周围，摩擦他敏感的皮肤。德拉科颤抖着。  
“你淫荡的屁股，”波特抵着德拉科的脖颈感叹道。“你是如此的不真实——你的每一部分。”  
德拉科呜咽着，向后扭动着他的屁股。为了一个方便的同情的操干，波特是惊人的关心和健谈。就像他所希望的那样。  
德拉科赶走了这样的想法。“我非常非常真实，波特，而且现在正光着屁股抵着你客厅的墙壁。如果你实际上是这么想的，我会感到感激的——”  
波特在德拉科体内推进了他的手指。“你要求真高，”他一边说，一边慢慢把他的手指插进德拉科的后穴又出来，每次出来时他都要用手指在穴口扭来扭去。德拉科觉得自己要缺氧了。  
“这消息对你来说如何？”在波特的中指滑到另一根旁边之前，他勉强说，德拉科为这突如其来的灼烧倒吸一口凉气，咒骂起来。  
“不是，”波特笑了。他拉开了他们之间的距离，不再把德拉科压在墙上，德拉科立刻错过了背对胸的接触。波特的呼吸急促起来，他的另一只手掌分开了德拉科的臀部来更好地看清他。德拉科的脸颊像是要烧起来了，他突然庆幸他不用直视波特的眼睛。  
“上帝，你真应该看看这个，”波特轻声说，好像在自言自语。听到波特的赞美，德拉科几乎要在地板上融化成一滩水了。  
“再多一点，”他喘息着，受宠若惊。  
“你真紧。”  
“现在。”  
停了一会儿，然后波特湿漉漉的手指回到了德拉科的屁股里，这次推了三根进去。德拉科倒抽一口凉气，吸紧了手指——他实在是太紧了，很不舒服。但是这灼烧的感觉让他感到恍惚，眼神模糊，快乐充斥着他的脑海。他可能会就这样射出来，他意识到，在波特的手指上，甚至没有一只手抚慰他的前端。只有波特粗壮的手指强力地开拓，稳定而肯定。他想象他自己在它们周围抽动着，想着波特下一次看着他的手时想起了德拉科在他的手指上崩溃。  
“干我，”他说，不在乎他听上去饥渴难耐。他确实是，波特的手指一进来，他所剩的自制力就消失的无影无踪了。  
“你还没有准备好，”波特说，嘴回到了德拉科的耳边。他炽热的呼吸和舌头让德拉科扭动着，他舔过的地方对于接触来说太敏感了。  
“插进来，”他说着在波特的手指上扭动着他的屁股，那阴茎在德拉科的脸颊上留下了一道又一道的印记。“否则我他妈的就离开。”  
波特丰富多彩地咒骂着，用他的阴茎代替了他手指的位置。“你知道，”他喘息着，开始推进，慢慢地。德拉科的呼吸哽在了喉咙里；那头部对于他的后穴来说实在是太大了。波特抽了回去，然后再试了一次，这次进入地更深了，但是当德拉科不让他进时马上退了出去。“这一切我都计划好了。我本来打算吻你全身，然后慢慢地和你睡在一张合适的床上。”  
头部进来了，然后他们双双呻吟了一声。德拉科的后背淌着汗，他的手掌从墙上滑下。那儿真的没有任何东西可以支撑了，但是不管怎样，他还是想拼命抓住他。波特的话语让他的性兴奋更糟糕了，让他体中的火焰变成了无法忍受强烈的快感。他不能呼吸；他动不了了。  
“但是然后你必须说像那样的话”，波特喃喃道，在插入之前再一次退出，迫使德拉科的后穴习惯这个粗壮的头部。这次他进入的更深直到他进去了一半。至少德拉科是这么怀疑的。他真的不擅长在像这样的时候计算。“看看那，”波特继续说，指责地，“突然之间我就像没有自控能力一样。”  
“哦，零乘以零等——等于零，”德拉科结结巴巴地说。这让他赢得了屁股上的一巴掌，波特拽着他的头发，强迫地把他的头向后一拉。德拉科喘息着。他知道自己决定留长发时有原因的。  
“那是什么？”波特甜蜜地问。德拉科闭着眼睛但他知道波特在笑。他又抽出来，德拉科发誓他马上就要晕倒了。  
“你从一开始就没有自制力，”德拉科说，在朦胧的清醒中他发出了嘶哑的声音。“你不能丢失你所没有的东西。”  
又是精准地一拍，这次实在另一个臀瓣上。  
“想反悔吗？”波特说，把德拉科的头推得更远了，强迫他弯曲他的脊背如果他还想要他的头发的话。他退了出来，阴茎在德拉科的后穴口打转。  
“不，”德拉科气呼呼地说，享受着惹火波特的过程。即使这意味着他的后穴在几秒内会很空虚。  
“你只是试着哄我让你为表现的像个傲慢的顽童而后悔。”  
“我确信我不知道你在说什么，”德拉科发出嘶嘶的声音，这时他的脸又被打了一下。“再做一遍。”  
波特愉快地舒了一口气，又打了他一巴掌，只是为了炫耀。然后，没有警告也没有取笑，插了进来。缓慢而稳定地，知道德拉科柑橘他的阴毛贴在他的屁股上。  
“上帝，哦上帝，”德拉科惊叹道，紧紧的夹着。他感觉身体被拓宽到了疼痛的程度，这很光荣。波特在他体内感觉太大了，火热而坚硬。他放慢速度，在插入前几乎整根抽出，在擦过德拉科的前列腺时，他在上面打转，让德拉科的眼角一抽一抽的。  
如果波特回应了德拉科什么，他也听不见。他现在太忙着感受了，就像他要燃烧起来了一样，在空中大口喘气，但似乎永远也不够。波特又拍了他的屁股几下，但是他的心思不在那儿，德拉科的也不在——即使他很欢迎他屁股上灼热的感觉。  
波特最后放开了德拉科的头发。德拉科，在波特的阴茎和在他头发上的手寻找平衡，鼻子几乎要撞到墙上。  
“哦，该死的，抱歉，”波特含糊地说，双臂再次包住德拉科，一只手在他胸膛上张开，另外一只找到他的前端。德拉科瘫倒在他的怀里，把臀部推向波特的触碰，然后回到他的阴茎上，感受两种快感之间的冲突。辛运的是，波特寻找出了一个有效的节奏：他的屁股每扭一下，波特就抚摸一下德拉科的前端，不给他任何扭动逃离这种感觉的空间。这对德拉科来说很有效。  
事实上，简直太好了。  
“那感觉太好了，”他说，战栗，哆嗦。他的前端很敏感光滑，波特的宽大手掌在他周围感觉很棒。尤其是当，伴随着每一次轻抚，他的拇指碰上敏感的头部，轻轻地按压着。他妈的。“继续那样，请求你。”  
波特的动作一点也不犹豫。相反的，他直直抚到底部，手握成拳状包裹着德拉科的，更用力地把他的老二塞进德拉科。他正把头埋在德拉科的脖颈间呻吟，如果德拉科现在还没有到相当壮观的高潮，他会欣赏波特声音中破碎的语调。  
波特的另一只手掌找到了德拉科的喉咙，然后颤抖地手抚摸着他的下颌，他的下巴，嘴唇。德拉科舔舐着波特的手指，然后咬着他大拇指尖。波特咕哝了什么德拉科不能理解的，然后把德拉科的脑袋转到足够旁边去亲吻他。这个角度不仅仅是尴尬，他们大多数时候舔着对方的嘴，咬对方的嘴唇，交换唾液。  
是波特贴着德拉科嘴唇的喘息，他的手占有欲极强地放在德拉科的喉咙上，他突然出现在那里，他自己都吃了一惊。他紧张起来，眼睛向后翻着，后穴牢牢吸住那粗壮的硬挺。  
“你快到了，”波特无言地陈述。“你要来了吗？”  
德拉科从来没有笑着达到过高潮，但他猜想每件事都有第一次，当他发出一阵无法控制的大笑时，他的感官被波特的阴茎带来的压倒性的感觉冲击着。他的大脑因为愉悦而短路了，肯定从他嘴中泄出一声无望的呻吟“哦，上帝，波特，波特”，但是他真的，真的不在乎。波特在他的高潮间亲吻他，咽下了德拉科的呻吟和咒骂，他自己的臀部也僵硬了。  
就像永远不会停止一样，德拉科不停地颤抖，呻吟，紧紧吸着波特的阴茎，他自己的在两腿间沉重地摇晃着。波特把自己塞了进去，进去，进去，直到他再也进不去才停止，归为平静。两只手霸占着德拉科的臀部，他在一声惊叫中结束了。  
德拉科什么也做不了，只好把前额贴在墙上，试图让自己狂奔的心平静下来，让波特在高潮中颤抖。在那纯粹的幸福时刻，他忍不住像个傻瓜一样，把手伸到他身后，轻轻地，温柔地抚摸着波特的腰。  
他的肚子和大腿还因为高潮的刺激而感到刺痛，片刻之后，波特把前额靠在德拉科的肩膀上，听起来比他更上气不接下气。  
他们一直保持这种状态，直到呼吸同步，皮肤上的汗水冷却下来。波特扭了扭屁股，让那精疲力竭的阴茎从他身体里滑了出去。德拉科对这种黏糊糊的、不舒服的感觉做了个鬼脸，波特打了个哆嗦。  
他刚刚和波特做爱了。  
要理解这个概念有点困难，因为德拉科的脑子看上去刚刚才从他的阴茎里滑出。他刚刚和哈利·波特做爱了，这是非凡的。波特，那个德拉科想要承认的，在很长一段时间内都是德拉科的湿漉漉的梦中不可触碰的主角。当然，波特甚至比他想象的还要好得多——而且，考虑到德拉科的被性欲支配的糊涂的大脑经常把波特描述成性爱之神，这就够了。  
“你应该在我的团队里，”波特说，突如其来的，打破了沉默。德拉科生气了，精细地试着检查他的脊椎骨是否还在工作，因为疼痛。  
“该死的不要，”他说，转过身去，后背重重地靠在墙上支撑。他看见波特站在他面前，顿时失去了他的焦点。他脸红了，上气不接下气。他脸上的红晕一直漫到他的胸口，他汗湿的前额上沾着头发，有几缕头发从他乱糟糟的发髻里逃了出来。炉火——还在房间角落里噼啪作响——使他的皮肤发出柔和的金色光芒。  
“为什么不？”波特说，双手抵着墙，放在德拉科的头两侧。他正靠着支撑，看上去他想翻过身去，德拉科不能责备他。德拉科打破了他们之间的眼神交流，飞快的移开他的眼神，只是因为他能。波特的阴茎泛着红，精疲力尽，肿胀，闪耀的。德拉科的五脏六腑在抽搐，他想知道他们是不是已经到了做爱后的那个阶段——那个尴尬的境地就是他们都开始在羞愧中收拾散落在地上的衣服，他拼命地想说些什么，好让局面不那么尴尬。  
他试了试运气，碰了碰波特的阴茎，让他跳了起来。“该死的！马尔福，”波特说，声音在德拉科听来像牢骚。他保持着轻微的触碰，指尖抚摸着他疲软的球和软肉。  
“好吧，对我来说，我应该有我自己的团队，”德拉科说，想到那阴茎一分钟前还在自己体内，他的胃就翻腾了一下。“第二——和一个同事做爱——或者更糟，一个出众的傲罗——是被禁止的。”  
波特把他的头靠在德拉科的肩膀上，用嘴舔着那里聚集的汗滴。德拉科颤抖着，仍在玩弄波特的阴茎。  
“这样吗？”  
“我查过了，”德拉科承认道。  
“你查过了？”  
“是的。权力不平衡，道德灰色地带，滥用权力等等，”他解释道，当波特舔着他的耳背时，他不由自主地闭上了眼睛。  
“那么，我呢？”波特在德拉科耳边低沉地问。现在，他抬起他放在墙上的手，握住了德拉科的阴茎。德拉科猛地向前一踉跄，然后试图后退。他是如此的敏感，但是即使在和他上床之后，波特还愿意这样抚摸他真是太好了，令人难以接受。  
“你——什么？”他喘息着。他不确定他是否准备再来一轮，但是如果波特持续像那样对他耳朵说话，肯定地抚摸他，他马上就会的。  
“利用我的权力优势？”波特轻声问。  
“波特，”德拉科热情地说。他知道波特在开玩笑，但是他控制不住。“就算你是翻倒巷里无家可归的乞丐我也要和你做爱。相信我，这跟你见鬼的职位没关系。”  
波特不出声了，德拉科马上对他说了什么后悔了。这太明显了，太接近事实了，他甚至不想承认自己。波特没有回答，而是笑着甜蜜地亲吻着德拉科就像他说了什么确切正确的东西。

***

“你真的准备好要辞职了吗？”德拉科问，然后，波特带着他们幻影移形到了他的卧室，德拉科立刻脸朝下掉在了波特的床上，用羽绒被去盖住他的下半身。他们又让他们缠绵在了，脸对脸的，亲吻，喘息，对着对方的嘴咒骂。现在德拉科是真正地疲惫不堪了。  
波特正在看着他，愉快的，在他钻进被窝之前。  
“可能。大概不会，”他说。“有时我只是对生活感到沮丧，我猜。”  
“可能你需要休息一段时间，”德拉科建议道，闭上眼睛。他真的不知道怎么处理波特当下的危机——他甚至没有资格去说些什么。  
“嗯，”波特不确定地喃喃道，打了个哈欠。他的手指找到了德拉科的后颈，温柔地抚摸着。德拉科也打了个哈欠，然后在波特棉枕头令人舒服的味道重呼吸。他就在圣诞节前已经工作了很多小时，决心在一周的假期前把他的文件处理掉，在节礼日【注：圣诞节后第一个工作日】开始工作。他已经在魔法部的自助餐厅解决了他的大多数饭，故意选择他知道每天都在做的三明治，而且没有任何可能变质的东西。和波特的晚饭是在这些天里他吃的第一顿热乎乎的饭。  
漫长的日子，糟糕的饮食，加上今晚的美食和一些酒，再加上他生命中的每一寸都受到了欺骗，让德拉科的眼睛耷拉下来。他尽了最大的努力与之斗争。  
“如果你想，你可以睡觉，”波特说。  
“不，我很好，”  
“你看上去很疲惫。把你搞得面目全非，顺便说一句，我很荣幸。”

德拉科哼了一声。“哦，因为那你不得不更努力工作了。”然后他大声地打了个哈欠，证明了波特的观点非常正确。“不过，对你第一次来说做得很好。”  
“不错的尝试，马尔福。我就在这和你一起，记得吗？没有听到你的抱怨。”  
“好吧，”德拉科承认。他很想和波特开玩笑，但说实话，他太累了，现在已经没有力气了。“我喜欢你对我粗暴无礼，”他事后补充道。  
“我注意到了，”波特嘟哝着，亲了亲德拉科赤裸的肩膀。  
这感觉亲密。太亲密。德拉科闭上眼睛，想站起来，祝波特圣诞快乐，然后离开。  
但这是圣诞节，不是吗？而且如果看起来波特并不着急于让他离开——他没有，因为他在德拉科的肌肤上印下了更多的吻——可能他应该允许他这么做。作为一个圣诞礼物，一个有波特的晚上。更多东西的幻觉。  
波特不停亲吻着德拉科的肩膀和他的后颈。德拉科把他的头转到一边，给了波特更多的空间，波特哼哼着，把上面的羽绒被拉得更低，露出了德拉科的后背。  
“我以为你想让我睡觉，”德拉科抱怨道，被落在他背上和脊柱上的蝴蝶之吻弄得有些头晕。  
“看来我要改变主意了，”波特说，然后轻声低语，“转过去。”  
德拉科那么做了。  
“既然你这么想这样调戏我，你是很久没有和我上床了吗？”德拉科问但仍然用手按住波特的头发，表示他其实不想让他离开。  
“类似吧，”波特说，给了德拉科一个读不懂的眼神。  
波特亲吻着德拉科，热情但却轻柔的，试着不去压倒他。  
“你应该在一个更好的团队里工作，”波特说，嘴巴覆盖着德拉科的肚脐眼。过了几秒钟，德拉科才意识到他指的是他刚才在客厅里说的话。“或者，找个合作伙伴一起工作。”  
德拉科痛恨傲罗部门目前的结构。初学傲罗的人开始他们的工作是在四到五个人的小组中进行的，在他们被足够信任与另一个傲罗单独合作之前，他们会一起处理这些案件。  
德拉科试着不去想他已经工作了大约两年的事实，他仍然在一个团队里，大多数傲罗在第一年之后就结成了伙伴。  
他知道波特也讨厌这个团队体制。他经常大声抱怨，说老办法效率更高，他们不应该以马库萨为榜样。  
然而，波特却不是这样。因为波特是一个团队领导者，尽管新的组织结构很糟糕，但他仍在事业上取得进展。  
“那太好了。”德拉科彬彬有礼地说。他不想说出为什么他还没有成为合伙人的原因，即使他绝对已经尽了最大的努力。德拉科感到胸口一阵熟悉的焦虑。  
谢天谢地，波特似乎意识到他们的谈话已经结束了，因为他继续亲吻德拉科的身体，低声说了几句悄悄话。  
德拉科又在波特的唇舌下放松下来。他没有看着德拉科，而是闭着眼睛，专注于亲吻德拉科的髋骨和大腿上端。  
“我必须提醒你我已经不是19岁了吗?”当一个充满希望的吻被植入他大腿内侧时，德拉科问道。德拉科歇斯底里地意识到，他们俩都还没有施展清洁魔法。  
“你以前连续三次和很多人上床吗?”波特问。  
德拉科轻轻地拉了拉波特的卷发。“你知道我的意思。”  
他想起了波特，他似乎完全满足于亲吻德拉科的皮肤，就像他早些时候说过的那样。波特不应该满足于此，他不应该和一个既不是他家人也不是朋友的人共度圣诞之夜。  
“你知道，我们仍然欢迎你和他们在一起。”德拉科考虑了一会儿，温和地说。波特有足够多的朋友，还有想和他交朋友的人。他不可能感到孤独——他周围有那么多人。  
波特在德拉科左膝附近哼着小曲。“我知道，”他低声说，吻了吻骨头。“我明天被邀请去吃圣诞午餐。”  
“看到了吗?一切都很好。”德拉科说着用手指紧紧地掐住波特松散的卷发，垂下了眼睛。现在睡觉可能是不礼貌的。  
“你应该和我一起去，”波特说，然后德拉科哼了一声，没有睁开他的眼睛。  
“那是一个玩笑，是吗？”  
“还没决定。”  
一种不熟悉的感觉在德拉科的胃里安定下来，他感到不舒服。他太累了，无法分析它。见鬼，他太害怕了。  
“跟你做个交易。”当波特的手指挠痒痒时，德拉科扭动着身子说。“如果明年圣诞节我们也要倒霉，那我保证和你一起去参加红发家庭聚会。”

他这么说只是因为他知道波特明年不会来了。他会约会，结婚，住在世界的另一端——任何他想要的。波特不是那种注定要静止的人——现在他只是在经历一场衰退。他绝对不会和德拉科·马尔福喝得酩酊大醉，然后再对着客厅的墙壁操他，不管德拉科多么希望如此。  
当波特把德拉科的手从头发上拿开，按在他的嘴上时，德拉科睁开了眼睛。他透过眼镜盯着德拉科，用一种奇怪而又紧张的目光盯着他，嘴贴着德拉科的指关节。  
“成交。”


End file.
